Farewell
by Chiorin
Summary: it starts with the little mermaids final thoughts, but the real story starts after that, which focusses on the prince's daughter and some unusual acquantances rated T for chapters to come, just to be sure
1. Chapter 1

I never believed in those stories where people see their lives flash by before their eyes, before they die. I was either stupid back then, or I'm going crazy right now, but then again, because that doesn't change the fact that I'm about to die, and my life is flashing by…

Why didn't I ever listen to the stories I heard during my childhood… I mean… mermaids never ever end up happy, either they have to kill the human they love… or die…, It never ever succeeded not ones. Well, I'm not sure of that either, maybe some did, but the adults never ever tell stories about that. Well, I guess I shouldn't be talking about the adults, since I'm one now too.

Tears are starting to flow down. I love him, I mean I really love that guy, but I don't want to die either. Because when I do, I'm gone, forever, no reincarnation, no heaven, even hell would be fine with me, to be honest, it can't be much worse than I'm going through now. I gave up everything for the guy I liked, sacrificed my voice, got these stupid legs that hurt like hell, and then he goes off to marry someone else. And what's in it for me??, I'm gonna disappear into nothingness, become seafoam. This is messed up, this is so messed up. Why can't I stop crying, hurting, I know he's going to be happy, and that's all I wish for, for him to be happy. I really wish for that, I really, really do.

An hour left until sunset, I guess it will all be over by then. I close my eyes and listen to the sound of the waves colliding with the cliffs. It's strange how I forgot to appreciate these little things. I did when I was a kid, and first came to the surface. There's no sound beneath the surface, so it was overwhelming to me.

funny how you get used to it so quickly. You know, I know a song that would be perfect for this moment, I'd sing it, but then again, I lost my voice, in trade of these stupid legs. With the song came a dance, I guess I could try it now, since I have legs. I mean, I've gotten used to the pain already, and I've got only 50 minutes left anyway. I stand up, and try to ignore the pain, as I swirl around a little, I stagger, and fall down again. I should have known it was useless. Even at the end of my life, a thousand swords is a bit too much. I chuckled, it wasn't the moment to do so, I know that, but I can't help to laugh.

You know that process everybody is supposed to go through. Now that is true bullshit, I've learned that these past days. Sure it started with denial, followed by anger, and sadness came soon too, Sure, I did accept it for a while, but it wasn't true acceptance, I was just denying everything again. Nobody will ever be able to truly accept dead. Unless you're some saint, or a nut that's obsessed with religion, but I've got nowhere to go after death. Screw that, there won't be anything left of me, so I don't even need that.

I want to see his face one last time after all, I mean, the past 6 years he has been my everything. I want to tell him how much I love him, and how much I wish he won't feel sad. No that last one is a lie, I guess I don't want him to be happy when I die. But then again, I'll just disappear without a trace, and it will be as if I never existed.

I start to run among the path, strangely enough I don't feel pain anymore, only a strange kind of numbness. I guess that is because I have less than 5 minutes left. I see him there, walking across the beach. I approach him with a smile on my face. But I stop, do I really want him to see me. If I go there now, he will stay with me and he'll know I've died. Do I really want that, wouldn't it be better for him to think I've gone off to some place. Maybe he'll realize my feelings, for the wrong reasons ofcourse. I mean, it's the night after his wedding. If a girl he cares for suddenly disappears, he might connect one and one point five. (well, I could have said one and two, but then again, two is me being a mermaid).

I start wading into the ocean, with one minute left I turn around. The sun is starting to show, truly, it is a magnificent sight to behold, even though it's the last thing I see, before I'll close my eyes. I imagine a warm and dark place, as my consciousness starts to fade away. It gives off a somehow nostalgic feeling.

I can feel my body starting to break down. It feel weird, but it isn't unpleasant. It's hard to describe, it's kinda ticklish.

Three…

I really wanted to tell him after all…

Two…

But I guess he wouldn't understand…

One…

As long as he's happy…

A smile forms on my face

Zero…

Goodbye my love…

A medaillon washes ashore, it's the only proof physical proof she had really existed. Yet, with the following wave it's covered with sand. If the prince had been a little more alert he would have seen it glimmer. But he's wondering about his future, his marriage, and possible children. Absentminded he picks up a shell. It was beautiful. He chuckled, he should give it to Teresa. She loves this stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I do not own the little mermaid… this is just some kind of retelling/after story I created  
****The real thing belongs to that guy with a long name… Hans… something…**

**By the way… I know it's short, and it sucks… But reviews are appreciated anyway… **

* * *

"Argh… no… For Christ's sake, where did the princess go…"  
Vienne snickered as the maids spread throughout the palace  
_As if I'd ever wear that disgusting thing they tried to pass as a dress  
_She shivered as she was reminded of the hideous white and pink dress that reminded her of… well  
she didn't really know what it reminded her off, but either way, she didn't like it. Vienne would  
rather wear something simple, in other colours, blue or green for example...

She sneaked out of the grounds towards the cliffs, her parents had warned her for the sea, but she  
didn't care. Vienne loved all of it, the sound of the waves, the smell of the ocean and the salty breeze  
that gently played with the long strands of her light brown hair.

"LOOOOOOOOK OOOOUUUUT", Vienne looked up and saw a girl diving straight towards her. At that  
time her natural feminine instincts kicked in and she dodged… a broom… ? Vienne shrugged, it did  
make sense… kinda… girls usually don't fall from the skies without a reason.

She heard a loud crashing noise, and when she ran towards the source she saw the broom had  
crashed onto the cliff. She ran towards the girl, whom she assumed to be in a bad condition, seeing  
the state of her broom. (or at least the sad remains of it)

"Hey, Are you alright", Vienne said, slightly panicking, as she saw blood dripping down the side of  
her head. "Yeah… I'm fine… I guess…, we witches have a hard skull". "B…B….But you're bleeding"  
The girl felt the side of her head, and her eyes crew big… "NOOO! MY RASPBERRY TART…"  
Quickly she took of her hat, revealing a ruined cake on the inside.", she teared up and started to cry,

"I was really looking forward to eating it…", she sobbed

* * *

About half an hour later, in the palace kitchen.

* * *

The Witch Girl, who she learned was named Alice, gobbled up as many cakes as she could, Vienne  
was a little alarmed looking at rate the pastries disappeared, But then again, nothing really surprised  
her anymore. From the lines Vienne was able to decipher, it seems like Alice had come from the  
Northern Lands, to become an apprentice of a Sea Witch that lived around here.


End file.
